Mandalore the Supreme
"For Mandalore!" - Bryce during Battle of Maximus Prime Bryce Prim (Mandalore) was a Mandalorian male born on the planet Mandalore from a long line of powerful Mandalorian leaders. He was easily one of the best fighters in his era and would become a strong leader and hero to the galaxy thanks to his contributions to the Roman Wars. Biography Early Life Bryce was born into Clan Prim at 126 ABY. He was different from his siblings in that he preferred long range combat over short. He excelled his training as a young boy and grew into a powerful warrior. When he was young he led a quest to retrieve the darksaber from the tomb of Sabine Wren. He was successful in his quest but hid the fact that he had retrieved it as a young boy. Later Life Even without the power of the darksaber Bryce was still able to conquer all of Mandalore and much of the surrounding planets. When he was pursued by the rebel alliance he quickly joined them adding to there strength with his many ships, weapons, and soldiers. He was unavailable for the mission to Ignis Edge however which he dubbed a "suicide quest." The Battle of Maximus Prime After the rebels that fought on Ignis Edge returned to the fleet, the rebel alliance was ready to strike. After Delta Squad disobeyed orders and began to fight on their own on the Imperial base, the entire alliance joined the fight and the Mandalorian clans did as well. Bryce assisted in the main assault on the communications tower with Rose, Jonathan, Ian, Jax, Louise, and Vett. Once the Empire began to heavily destroy the rebels with AT-AT walkers, Bryce still kept on fighting with his allies. His Mandalorians stayed behind him the entire battle and greatly helped the rebels get back on their feet. When the first AT walker was destroyed, the next pair of Y-Wing uplinks was deactivated, and the rebels were broken up due the amounts of firepower the Empire was using. Bryce and Rose paired up on the battlefield and maneuvered their way to the last uplink that stood underneath a comm tower and near a TIE Striker depot. Elite Stormtroopers were blocking their path but Rose kept going and was able to disable the uplink with her tech kit, but sustained heavy explosive damage to her body from a grenade. Bryce ran over to her in distraught and carried her to a near by Medic. This made Bryce fight even harder and disembarked with his Mandalorians into sky with Basilisk war ships. Bryce and his clan protected the skies while Ian and Vett advanced to the tower to turn off the shields to the planet. After the shields were down due to Ian's sacrifice, Bryce aided the incoming Y-Wing bombers to destroy the occelator and was able to escape when Roman ordered the Sun Crusher to destroy the surface. When the assault on the Sun Crusher began, Bryce once again aided the rebels in boarding the station to take out the energy pylons that guarded the reactor core. Once the station was about to blow, Bryce and remaining rebels escaped on U-Wing transports and were able to get out of range when the station blew. Aftermath Bryce returned to the rebels and Delta Squad as they mourned their dead friends and celebrated the Empire's defeat. Bryce had gained even more fame and recognition for his bravery during the battle and even went as far as saying that the battle had been his best one and he was honored to have fought in it. After the celebration and the New Republic was formed once more, Bryce went back to Mandalore to help his people recover from the war and would continue in a life full of battle and adventure. The Victorian Wars Bryce played a large role in the Victorian Wars as he held a huge grudge and inner hatred for Victoria. She sent him death threats occasionally and advertised bounty's that she put on him across the entire galaxy. Death of his son In 167 ABY, Victoria and her army attacked the New Republic on Coruscant in a short and unsuccessful battle. Although the battle was easily won by the Republic, Victoria was able to target a tower near the Republic Embassy that housed Bryce's son James and his guardian Rose. The explosion of the tower killed both his son and Rose. Bryce was devastated to losing his son and equally distraught when he lost his friend Rose. When Bryce's son died, he demands for the Republic to take action against Victoria. The New Republic finally decides to put Delta Squad up to the task to hunting down and fighting Victoria forces. The Battle of Mandalore One year later, Bryce's Republic on Mandalore is convinced to betray Bryce and the Mandalorians. Bryce's own people begin to wage war with him and the New Republic. Bryce and his still loyal men and women attack the traitors on Mandalore. When on arrival, their ship is sabotaged and crash lands on the planet. Bryce loses his weapons in the crash, only equipped with a dagger for a weapon. Bryce made his way to the courthouse and kills every traitor in the area with his dagger. Bryce attempted to reach Victoria who was previously in the court but she manages to escape the planet. Victoria turns good? Two years after the Siege of Crescendo, Victoria is thrown from power after Delta Squad stages a coup on her Empire. Victoria is jailed for her crimes but is given a second chance by the Republic. Bryce is skeptical of her allegiance and didn't dare talk to her after she killed his son by accident. Two years later Victoria seduces an important strategist to the Republic, Jaden Pon, and kills him in the Republic Embassy. She attempts to kill Bruce Starkiller in the base but is stopped by Bryce after he exposes her change of sides and run her off the planet. Fake Death Another two years later after the Republic is able to turn the alive Paul back to the lightside, Victoria strikes once again on the Republic and "kills" Bryce in the process. After the battle died down and stopped, everyone believed Bryce to be dead, but he was still alive thanks to his armor and speed. Bryce uses this to his advantage and goes into hiding to formulate a plan. Killing Victoria and ending the war Over twelve years later of hiding and planning, Bryce hears about Victoria's Imperial parade in front of millions on Coruscant. He also knows his Delta Squad friends will be there to try to assassinate her. Bryce travel to Coruscant before the parade begins, hiding out in an office tower that is where the parade will be passing by. When the parade begins, Delta Squad is caught and sentenced to be hung in front of all the citizens at the senate buildings courtyard. Before they are hung, Bryce takes a shot with his sniper rifle and shoots Victoria in the head, killing her. Citizens begin to cheer and frantic around the streets and fight against the stormtrooper in the streets. Bryce meets with his friends in the tower after being found by the Imperials. Bryce says his goodbyes to them and goes into hiding once again until the war officially ends. Later Life During his time away, Bryce wasn't able to raise his children, David and Ashaiyah Prim. Bryce would still rule as Mandalore and visit his friends once in a while after the war finally came to an end. The Galactic Schism Legacy Bryce had been created into a statue as well as the rest of Delta Squad, on Coruscant. His efforts on Maximus Prime had made him considered one of the best Mandalorian leaders to ever live. In later years, he would meet up with his old friends again and would teach and aid any newcomers that decided to follow the footsteps of Delta Squad. In his travels, Bryce would often tell people of his exploits and would describe every battle he engaged in during the war and always mention Delta Squad.